


Second Chance

by shopgirl152



Series: Different Perspectives [9]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Across the 2nd Dimension, Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without either of the boys realizing it, they had given him a new start. A start where he was just Perry, the family pet. Not a secret Agent who had kept a secret from them for five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Inspired by Shinedown's Second Chance.
> 
> A/N 2: Phineas line taken directly from Across the 2nd Dimension. I do not own it; it is the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

_Sometimes good-bye is a second chance..._

_"_ Hey Buddy. Ferb and I just wanted to say our good-byes." Phineas got down on his knees, affectionately rubbing his head as he spoke. "You know, we thought we'd met the real you when we found out you were Agent P. But the fact is, pet, secret agent, they're both the real you. You are now, and always have been a great pet, and a great friend. We're going to miss you Agent P."

He fought back tears, smiling as Ferb ruffled his fur from behind. He turned around, hugging the green-haired boy before turning back to Phineas. The boy grabbed him, hugging him so tight he felt as though his heart would break.

"I love you Pal."

He almost stayed there, wanting to remember this moment for as long as he could. But soon, Phineas let go, standing up and turning to Major Monogram. "Okay Sir, we're ready."

Perry sighed as he got up, slowly walking toward Major Monogram. He was only vaguely aware of the Major confirming Isabella's question that no one would remember today.

No one would remember today. Perhaps it was for the best. But even still, that didn't stop his heart from aching.

Carl pushed the button on the amnesia-nator, looking down at him. "Agent P, it's time."

He nodded, quickly removing his fedora and getting down on all fours. In an instant, a white flash filled the room, obscuring the kids and The Doctor. He scurried behind a post. Better not to be seen.

The flash dissipated, and the assembled kids looked around in confusion. "Hey, where are we?" Phineas asked. He pointed to Monogram and Carl. "And who are you?"

"Us? Oh, we, um..." The Major fumbled, not able to come up with an excuse quick enough.

"We're...part of the government," Carl answered. "You, uh, came here for a tour of this facility. But unfortunately, it's already closed."

"Oh." Phineas scratched his head. "I guess that makes sense."

As the other kids started talking, Carl looked to the side, motioning to him. "Agent P, now's your chance." He saluted the intern, escaping through a nearby C.A.T. door and waiting out front. A few seconds later, Monogram emerged from the building, ushering everyone out.

"I'm sorry children, but I'm afraid this place is about to be torn down. Wouldn't want any government secrets to escape, you know."

"Aww man," Buford griped. "I really wanted to see the place."

Phineas shrugged. "We can't mess with the government Buford. Besides, it's their right to tear down a top secret facility." The boy stopped abruptly, noticing the platypus. "Oh, there you are Perry." Everything Phineas had been put through that day, all traces of remembrance were gone. All Perry could see was the boy's usual cheerful and optimistic attitude, free from any worries.

He sighed as the boy picked him up, placing him over his shoulder as the three of them headed home, Ferb scratching his head.

At that moment, Perry only knew one thing:

He had been given a second chance.


End file.
